Emerald
by Sailor Magnet
Summary: When three new students Jai, Moon, and Saska come to Bayille High, Moon and Saska turn out to be mutants and Jai turns out to.. Fall in love with Todd Tolensky? Slash, future implications of abuse


Sailor Magnet:  New story, yay ^-^ My, I sure am on the productive edge this week…  This is a story with three of my original characters, an is mainly focused around the Brotherhood, but more specifically Todd and Jai.  Todd is so under appreciated.  And a note, Only Moon and Saska are mutants, Jai isn't. ^0^

Warning: This will have slash, Todd/Jai, but not yet.  And it will have later implications of abuse and stuff.

Disclaimer: Yeeah.  Like I own anything.  But I do own Jai, Saska, and Moon.     

          "Students, I am pleased to tell you we have three new transfers from England."  Hardly anyone looked to the front as the teacher rambled on.  "This is Saska Uurn, Moon Frye, and Jai Dallas."" she pointed to everyone as she said the names.  Todd Tolensky looked up for a moment, not really caring to see them, but pure curiosity got through to him.

          Saska looked kind of like a male Rouge, except his hair was completely white and his red eyes.  He looked like a female, and Todd noticed the reason why he reminded him of Rouge must have been mostly the clothes with a gothic style to them.  Moon had black hair to his waist, but with his cold grey eyes he looked the most masculine of the three.  He was also the tallest.

          Todd almost mistook Jai for female, because he looked like one ad the name was the only thing that distinguished the fact.  He had blonde bangs that reached down far enough to curl under his chin, the rest of his hair a light grey reaching a little below his shoulders.  He had emerald green eyes that looked scared as he scanned the room.  And he was… Short.  And…  His left ear was bleeding?

          Todd rose his hand eagerly, waving it around and causing enough disruption the teacher finally noticed.  "Yes, Todd?"  

          "Jai's ear is bleeding, yo."

          Pretty much everyone in the room turned to look at Jai who was now blushing fiercely.  The teacher looked at Jai to make sure what Todd said was true and then looked back angrily at Todd.  "Since you so rudely pointed that out, Mister Tolensky, you can accompany Mr. Dallas to go clean up."   Todd was confused for a moment.  Why didn't Jai need to go to the Nurse's Office?  Why only to go clean up?

          Todd got out of his seat, grumbling.  He walked up to the front from his seat in the back and grabbing Jai's arm, he nearly pulled him out of the room.          

                                                ------------

          Todd watched slowly as Jai flipped his hair back, and Todd fell over looking at the left side of Jai's neck.  

          "W..What happened, yo?!"

          He was referring to the mass of scars that was on Jai's neck, reaching up to his ear, and the scars now had a solitary line of blood dripping down them.  Jai looked over at Todd as if he was the one questioning him.  "Broken bottle."

          Todd blinked a few times.  "You ma someone tried to kill you or something?"

          "…Huh?"

          Todd moved closer to Jai's left ear and asked again.  Jai looked in the mirror and sighed.  "I can't hear you."

          Todd nearly screamed the question now an Jai blinked.  "Oh, no.  Sorry about that, I can't hear from that ear."

          Jai sated dabbing his ear with a piece of toilet tissue. "You're deaf in your ear?"  Jai waited till he finished cleaning his ear to answer.  

          "Since I was thirteen.  My ear bleeds sometimes.  It's like my body doesn't want to accept it."

          The green eyed boy looked at Todd, reaching his boy over towards him.  "What's your name?"

          "Todd."

          "What's your full name?"

          "Todd Tolensky."

          Jai rose a eyebrow at him.  "Are you a robot?"

          "Negative.  I am a meat popsicle, yo."  

          "You stole that from the Fifth Element."

          Todd laughed and jumped up on one of the sinks.  "So?"

          He looked over at Jai, who had started to laugh ad smile.  "Yo, why are you laughing?" Todd asked, confused.  Jai smile brightly an looked up at Todd.

            "It's… Nothing.  Just that you're so different from people I've met before."

          Jai poked a finger at Todd's chest.

          "And you jump better."

          Todd felt his face growing red as jai kept smiling and watching him. 'What's up with this? Why… Is  making me blush?  An he's a boy nonetheless!'  Todd thought.  His thoughts were interrupted as Jai spok again.

          "Well, we can go back to class now, _Todd."_

          "Wha?  Oh, okay."

          Walking out of the bathroom, Todd refrained from hopping.  After all, he wanted to be able to watch this strange acting boy some more.    


End file.
